Adam Taurus/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 04.jpg|Rough sketch of Adam, Blake, and Yang from Rough drawing of RWBY by Shirow Miwa Official Designs Adam.png|An image of Adam adjusting his mask Adam Taurus Detail 1.jpg Adam gliph.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 3.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 4.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 5.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 6.jpg Adam Taurus Detail 7.jpg Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart Turnaround Models Rwby adam turnaround by montyoum-d639uva.gif|Full 3D Adam model turnaround adam turnaround.png|Adam Taurus turnaround Merchandise RWBY Adam Emblem Tee.png|''RWBY'' Adam Emblem Tee RWBY_Villains_800.png|Adam on the RWBY Villains poster Twitter Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Adam in a 3D World magazine article Manga 6 Tease 1.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Manga 6 Tease 2.jpg Miscellaneous Dancey fancey trailer baddies.png|Adam dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook Lego Adam.png|Adam as a Lego Minifigure. This image is pulled from the RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 1 at 2:34, where it can be seen as the ScreenSaver for Gray Haddock Manga Covers Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Adam along with Blake on the cover of Chapter 5 Manga 6 Cover.png|Adam and Blake on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapters Manga ch5 blake adam.png|Adam in the manga adaption Manga ch5 adam side view.png Manga ch5 adam weapon.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg|Adam and Blake defeats the Altesian Knight-130 Manga ch5 dust.png Manga 6, Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Adam absorb the Spider Droid's attack.jpg Manga 6, Adam defeats the Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Adam and Blake departure.jpg Manga 15 adam and grimm.png Screenshots - Mobile game Mobile game first PV RWBY mobile game 00001.png RWBY mobile game 00002.png RWBY mobile game 00003.png RWBY mobile game 00014.png RWBY mobile game 00015.png Screenshots - Volume 1 "Black" Trailer AdamBadass.png|Landing on the Black Cargo Train Adam blake 1.png|Adam and Blake RifleSheathe.png|Sheathing the ninjato 1003 Black Trailer 7106.png|Absorbing the Spider Droid's laser beam AdamShadow.png Adam 3.png|Finishing off the robot Black trailer moonslice.png SeeingRed.PNG 1003 Black Trailer 7527.png|After Moonslice Adams Symbol.PNG Adam farewell.png Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00247.png|A transparent Adam in the Volume 1 Opening Screenshots - Volume 2 Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07413.png|Possible sketch of Adam in Blake's notebook Mountain Glenn V2 10 00042.png|Adam's symbol shown in the form of a bonfire shadow Breach V2 12 00089.png|Kept you waiting huh? Adam fullscreen.png|"No... but they'll listen to me." Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00017.png|Blake walking through Forever Fall Vol3op 21.png| It doesn't matter how many White Fang soldiers there are V3 Opening 00018.png|Adam in front of an army of White Fang members Vol3op 27.png|Adam fighting against Blake Belladonna Beginning of the End V3 07 00012.png|"We're a force of revolution!" V3 07 00013.png V3 07 00014.png|"What you need... is to leave. " V3 07 00015.png V3 07 00099.png V3 07 00100.png|"What is this?!" V3 07 00101.png PvP V3 09 00133.png|"Bring them to their knees." Battle of Beacon V3 10 00137.png|Killing an Atlas soldier V3 10 00138.png|"Hello, my darling." Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00011.png| "Is this what you've become, my love? A coward?" V3 11 00014.png V3 11 00015.png|Adam vs Blake V3 11 00017.png| "You will." V3 11 00018.png V3 11 00019.png V3 11 00103.png V3 11 00105.png|"What you want is impossible!" V3 11 00106.png|"But I do understand, because all I want is you." V3 11 00107.png| "I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love." V3 11 00119.png|Adam stabs Blake... V3 11 00123.png|And stops Yang with a single blow. V3 11 00124.png|Results of said blow. V3 11 00133.png|Off with her head? V3 11 00134.png|Sees his targets escaping. Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00026.png vol4op_00035.png Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00014.png|Adam seen in Vale News Network V4 03 00026.png|Adam's mask design seen in Yang's flashback. Family V4 04 00011.png|He approaches... V4 04 00012.png|Adam appearing in Yang's nightmare V4 04 00015.png|Reaching for his sword... V4 04 00019.png|And facing his former victim... V4 04 00020.png|Showing she doesn't have a ghost of a chance. Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Trailer V5T 00006.png Vol 5 Trailer 0012.png|"We're better than humans. We have everything humans have and more." Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00017.png Dread in the Air V5 02 00038.png V5 02 00039.png|"Hazel!" V5 02 00040.png V5 02 00042.png|"Humanity shouldn't just fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus." V5 02 00044.png|Adam kills Sienna V5 02 00045.png|Sienna falls to the ground V5 02 00047.png|Wipes Sienna's blood off Wilt V5 02 00048.png|"I.. disagree..." Necessary Sacrifice V5 05 00036.png|"The Belladonna name has brought me nothing but grief!" The More the Merrier V5 11 00012.png|"Once the charges are set, move back to perimeter watch." V5 11 00013.png|"Tonight, Haven falls." Downfall V5 13 00017.png V5 13 00021.png V5 13 00023.png|"Wait!" V5 13 00025.png V5 13 00029.png V5 13 00031.png V5 13 00035.png|"How!?! How did you do this!?!" V5 13 00036.png|"Then it's over for all of us." V5 13 00037.png|"I''' am making humanity pay, '''FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" V5 13 00039.png V5 13 00040.png|Enraged at his plans going down in flames. V5 13 00041.png|"What do we do?" V5 13 00043.png|Lashing out to no avail. V5 13 00045.png|Down for the count. Haven's Fate V5 14 00005.png|Taking aim with Blush. V5 14 00006.png|Turning towards his unseen accuser. V5 14 00009.png|Caught in the Mistral police's searchlight. V5 14 00010.png|Fighting against Sun... V5 14 00011.png|And Blake. V5 14 00012.png|Making a strategic withdrawal... V5 14 00065.png|And sees his allies following suit. Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Adam Character Short V6 adam short 00003.png V6 adam short 00004.png V6 adam short 00005.png V6 adam short 00007.png V6 adam short 00009.png V6 adam short 00010.png V6 adam short 00011.png V6 adam short 00012.png V6 adam short 00014.png V6 adam short 00015.png V6 adam short 00016.png V6 adam short 00018.png V6 adam short 00019.png V6 adam short 00020.png V6 adam short 00022.png V6 adam short 00024.png V6 adam short 00025.png V6 adam short 00027.png V6 adam short 00028.png V6 adam short 00029.png V6 adam short 00031.png V6 adam short 00032.png V6 adam short 00034.png V6 adam short 00041.png V6 adam short 00042.png V6 adam short 00045.png V6 adam short 00046.png V6 adam short 00047.png V6 adam short 00051.png V6 adam short 00056.png V6 adam short 00057.png V6 adam short 00058.png V6 adam short 00059.png Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00019.png|The angered cry of a beast Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00010.png|Adam in the Volume 6 opening, where he still torments Yang. V6 op 00010.png Argus Limited V6 01 00014.png|"The Belladonna girl..." V6 01 00015.png V6 01 00065.png Uncovered V6 02 00033.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Adam Taurus images